The present invention relates to an improved method of counter-balancing the weight of a backpack. Specifically, backpacks require the wearer to lean forward to maintain his or her balance. This posture can be uncomfortable, because it puts strain on the back and shoulder muscles. In addition, one's sense of balance is not as good when leaning forward with a heavy load as it is standing straight.
The invention provides front pockets attached first to either the backpack near the top or the shoulder straps, and second to the front of the hip belt or other hip suspension system of the backpack. When loaded with heavy items, the front pockets counter-balance the weight of the pack to some extent so that the pack wearer will automatically stand up straighter. Putting some of the weight in front of the wearer moves the center of gravity of the load forward. By putting the heavier items in the front pockets and lighter items in the backpack, the center of gravity of the entire load can be balanced at about the same point as the wearer's own center of gravity despite there being larger capacity in the backpack. The wearer can then stand in his or her normal upright posture, and maintain a normal sense of balance.
Other attempts to counter-balance the pack weight include hanging a small pack, pouches or ammunition from the shoulder straps. "Front pouches" hanging from the shoulder straps on the wearer's front are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,031. These methods all succeed in counter-balancing the backpack to some extent, but they have other drawbacks. The main draw-back is that any load that is worn in front, or put into front pouches as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,031, will be born by the shoulder straps which puts the weight of the contents of the front worn pouches on the shoulders. This undermines another desirable feature of modern backpacks which is that a large portion of the load is transferred to the hips via a hip belt or hip suspension system in order to reduce the weight on the shoulders as much as possible. The current invention resolves this problem by transferring at least a majority of the weight of the articles in the front pockets to the hip suspension system, not the shoulder straps.
Backpack counter-balancing frame extensions over and around the wearer's head are described in different forms in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,722 and 4,087,031. However, these put additional weight high up relative to the wearer's center of gravity, which makes the pack easily tipped when the wearer leans in any direction. Rugged terrain and active sports like climbing, mountaineering and skiing often require the pack wearer to lean without being overbalanced by his or her pack.
A method to tilt a backpack load forward is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,998, but this does not adequately counter-balance the load so that the wearer can stand in a normal posture. It also does not add capacity for carrying additional gear which the current invention does.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved backpack counter-balancing system. It is also an objective of the invention to simultaneously remove weight from the shoulders so as to transfer that weight to the hips via a frame in the counter-balance system which is at least semi-rigid where it can be born by the pelvis which is the strongest bone in the human body. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a system for counter-balancing backpacks that does not interfere with the vision of the wearer either to see ahead or to see his or her feet. It is also an objective of the invention to provide such a system which has large capacity so that enough weight can be fitted into it to completely counter-balance the backpack. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a counter-balancing system that is steady, and does not roll or slap the body of the wearer when he or she is hiking. It is also an objective of the invention to provide such a system that is detachable from the backpack is comfortable to the wearer and does not interfere with normal arm movements while walking. Another objective is to provide a counter-balancing system that also provides easy access to often needed articles while hiking such as a camera, water bottle, maps, field glasses, etc. Yet another objective is to provide such a system which also performs multiple functions including that it can alternatively be worn about the waist as a waist pack, clipped onto the body of the backpack to be used as extra pockets on the backpack itself, or clipped together and worn on the back like a small backpack with shoulder straps. Other objectives will be apparent from the specification and the recital of claims.
In accordance with one form of the invention, there is provided a backpack and counter-balance system. The system comprises a backpack having a pair of shoulder straps and a hip suspension system for supporting the weight of the backpack on the shoulders and hips of the user, respectively. At least one pocket system is worn in front of a user for counter-balancing backpack weight located rearwardly of the user. Each pocket system comprises at least one pocket, and a lower connection region for connection to the hip suspension system. The pocket system is supported in general vertical alignment above the lower connection region so as to transfer at least a majority of the weight of the pocket system to the lower connection region. The pocket system further includes means for securing an upper connection region of the pocket system so as to maintain the general vertical alignment of the pocket system.